Together: Weiß Kreuz
by bellabrochol
Summary: A series of stories focusing on the everyday lives of Weiβ. Friendship and family relationships ONLY. A little silly, a little fluffy, a little sad. Some long, some short. I do not own Weiβ Kreuz.
1. Brain Damage

_**Title:** Together: Weiß Kreuz_

_**Author:** bellabrochol_

_**Rating:** K_

_**Summary:** A series of stories focusing on the everyday lives of Weiβ. Friendship and family relationships ONLY. A little silly, a little fluffy, a little sad. Some long, some short. (Separate summaries inside)_

_**Genre:** General_

_

* * *

__**Brain Damage**_

_**Summary:** Weiβ: They can take on anyone, they can carry out any mission, they can take out any target. However, what they absolutely can't handle is a tearful Omi Tsukiyono._

* * *

"Omi, it's okay! Stop crying!" Ken rubbed his friend's back comfortingly, glancing helplessly at Aya and Youji. 

"B-but it's just so-"

"Omi! Stop!" Aya barked, glaring at him.

"But I- it's-"

"I swear, if you keep carrying on like this, I'm never taking you to the video rental store ever again!"

"But Youji!" Omi wiped his eyes hurriedly. "It's just too sad! Why did it have to end like that?"

"Because it did." Aya said, closing his eyes.

"But- but-"

Ken sighed. "Omi, it was only a movie, you know that, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No more buts!" Aya growled.

"O-okay…" Omi sniffed

"Oh yeah," Youji said suddenly, "Manx stopped by before. I tried to invite her in, but you know how she is," he shrugged, "Anyway, she gave me a tape."

Omi stared at him in shock. Ken stared at him in disbelief. And Aya, he didn't stare, he **glared** at him, the glare so evil that he just might have been thinking of the most painful death Youji could possibly die.

Youji ran. Aya ran after him. Youji was grateful that Aya was not brandishing his katana. Aya wished that he was. And Ken and Omi sat there and exchanged bemused glances. Youji hid in his room, locking the door. Moments later, Omi and Ken hurried upstairs, worried about the lack of noise.

"Oi, oi, okay, I give! I'll come out! Don't tell them that! How the hell did you know that anyway?" Youji's muffled voice came from inside his room. Aya stood leaning against the wall, a satisfied smirk barely visible on his face.

"Tell who what?" Omi asked innocently, though he was grinning wickedly.

"No!" Youji burst through his door, "Don't tell them!"

"Don't tell us what?" Ken asked, obviously enjoying Youji's distress.

"No! Aya!" Youji whined. He scowled at the two younger men. "It's none of your business who I date, anyway!"

"Really? Who was it?" Omi and Ken both smiled, merciless. Youji tried to hit Aya, unsuccessfully.

"You like trying to screw up my life on purpose, don't you!"

Aya eyed the older man dangerously. "Don't joke about missions."

"I wasn't joking! There was no mission! She did stop by though. She gave me this." With a flourish, he pulled a tape out of his pocket. Omi grabbed it, reading the title. His jaw dropped.

"What? What is it?" Ken asked, trying to grab the tape. Omi started laughing, still clutching the tape. Ken peered at the label, before also doubling up in laughter.

"What?" Youji tried to grab the tape. Aya merely raised an eyebrow. Omi pinched himself and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Look at the title!" he gasped, holding it out to Aya, who frowned.

"I don't see how that is funny."

"It is! You were just about ready to kill Youji, and all because of _Titanic_! Manx must have known we were having a movie night, so she decided to drop off a movie for us!"

"Isn't _Titanic_ the one with the tragic ending?" Ken asked suddenly.

"I think so," Omi replied, "Let's hurry up and watch it. We shouldn't disappoint Manx!" He bounded off with the tape.

"Hang on a second," Youji said, grabbing the other two before they could follow, "Did you say '_tragic ending_'?"

Aya, Youji and Ken exchanged horrified looks as realisation sank in.


	2. Yuugao :: Moonflower

_**Title:**__ Together: Weiß Kreuz_

_**Author:**__ bellabrochol_

_**Rating:**__ K_

_**Summary:**__ A series of stories focusing on the everyday lives of Weiβ. Friendship and family relationships ONLY. A little silly, a little fluffy, a little sad. Some long, some short. (Separate summaries inside)_

_**Genre:**__ General

* * *

_

Yuugao (Moonflower) 

_**Summary:**__ Even though he is not allowed to play in J-League any longer, Ken Hidaka can still coach the ones who will someday fill those positions.

* * *

_

"Ken! Watch this!"

Ken obligingly turned from the conversation he was having with a parent to watch the boy just miss saving a goal. He smiled encouragingly. "That's okay, Yuki! You've improved a lot! Keep it up!"

The boy nodded, his disappointed look turning into a huge grin. "Thanks! I'm gonna work really hard, and be as good as you!"

Ken grinned and gave him a thumbs-up.

"My, you're very good with children, aren't you, Mr. Hidaka?"

Ken turned back to the mother, still smiling. "I don't know, I just seem to get along with them great. And just plain old 'Ken' will do."

"So, Ken, how is Ichiro doing?"

"He's improving a lot, but he's been a bit aggressive towards other kids." Ken ran a hand through his unruly brown hair. "It's almost like he wants to prove something."

"I see. He must get it from his father. Akira was always out to prove that he was the best."

Ken chuckled at that, and the two watched the children play for a moment, until the woman's mobile phone rang. She excused herself, saying that she would probably have to return to the office, and turned away. Ken returned his attention to the children, jogging over to demonstrate a tricky way to intercept the ball.

Ken supposed it wasn't all that bad. Even though he was no longer allowed to play soccer professionally, he found he didn't mind. It was more fun to play with friends, and to teach the young ones, than to play in competition anyway.

"Ken! Ichiro hit me!" Yuki grabbed onto Ken's trousers, wailing. Ken lowered himself to one knee, looking the black-haired boy in the eyes.

"Shh, it's okay," he tried to comfort the boy, tousling his hair. " I'll have a word with him, okay?"

Yuki nodded, wiping at his eyes. Ken glanced around, and spotted Ichiro sullenly kicking clots of dirt, standing slightly apart from the group. Ken walked over to him, and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ichir-" Ken was cut off by Ichiro's shout.

"I'm not sorry! I won't apologise! You can't make me!"

"Why did you hit him? It's not nice to hit your friends."

"He's not my friend!"

Another boy joined him, sneering. "You don't have any friends, because you're **mean**!"

"I'm not mean! You're the one who's always teasing people at school!"

"Calm down, everyone," Ken interrupted, but the children ignored him.

"You're stupid!"

"I got higher than you in spelling!"

"He's just a big meanie!"

"Yeah!"

Ken rubbed his forehead. He was just about to attempt to intervene again, when he heard an amused chuckle come from behind him.

"Ken, you seem to be having trouble."

Ken smiled. A saviour! "Yeah, Omi. They started fighting, and… I don't know what to do."

Omi shook his head in exasperation. "You have to make them sort out whatever their problem is, make them apologise and then shake hands or something."

"I tried!" Ken protested.

"Right." Omi rolled his eyes, before making his way over to the group of screaming children. "Okay, who started this?" he asked in a stern voice.

"It was Ichiro! He hit Yuki!"

"Ichiro." Omi's eyes fell on the boy who looked on the verge of throwing more punches. "Why did you hit Yuki?"

"He was annoying me," came the reply.

Omi turned to Yuki. "How were you annoying him?"

Yuki shrugged. "I didn't do anything… It's not my fault I'm better than he is," he added under his breath.

"I heard that," Omi's cerulean eyes narrowed. "Okay, listen up. Ichiro, you do not hit other people, even if they annoy you, okay? And Yuki… don't say those kinds of things, they only make people mad. Understand?"

Both boys nodded, heads bowed. Ken watched in amusement as Omi folded his arms across his chest, obviously trying to impersonate Aya, but failing miserably. At least the kids didn't seem to notice, Ken supposed, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"Apologise to each other."

"What?!" both boys cried out at once.

"Apologise. Now." Omi used his best, most threatening voice, which was in fact not very threatening at all, at least not to Ken, anyway.

"Sorry." Ichiro glared.

"Sorry." Yuki glared back.

"Now, the two of you have to shake hands and be friends, okay?"

Ichiro sullenly held out his hand, and Yuki took it. They dropped the other's hand as quickly as they could, noses wrinkling in distaste.

"And now you're friends! Wasn't that easy?" Suddenly Omi had a smile on his face, the attempted scary look completely gone. The children all stared at him in confusion, obviously trying to connect the scary image of Omi with the happy smiling one. Ken felt like laughing.

"Everyone," Ken announced after an awkward silence, "This is my good friend Omi Tsukiyono."

Omi smiled sweetly and waved. One of the students ran to hide behind Ken's legs.

"Ken, why is Mr. Tsukiyono so scary? Before he was mad and now he's happy…"

Ken was tempted to say, 'Well, you see, Mr. Tsukiyono has problems,' just to tease his friend, but resisted. "Mr. Tsukiyono is usually happy," he told the boy, "It's just when friends don't get along that he gets mad."

"Oh."

The boys glanced at each other, nodded, then grabbed the ball and dashed back to the centre of the field, intent on practising, or perhaps just to get away from their coach's odd friend.

"How come you get to be 'Ken' and I have to be 'Mr. Tsukiyono'? And I'm not scary!" Omi complained.

"You certainly scared **them**."

"I- Ken!" Omi pouted. Ken smiled and for a moment, the two of them could forget about Weiß, forget about everything that had gone wrong, and shared a laugh as friends.

"Come join in," Ken gestured towards the group of boys.

"I can't," Omi said, a hint of regret in his voice. "My shift is coming up, and I have heaps of homework to finish, and..."

"Well… Another time, then?"

"Yeah, Ken. Another time." With a quick wave, Omi was back on the shop delivery bike, a smile plastered onto his face. Ken watched until his friend was out of sight, then turned and jogged back to the field to join in with his students.


	3. Bosanova, Casanova

_**Title:**__ Together: Weiß Kreuz_

_**Author:**__ bellabrochol_

_**Rating:**__ K_

_**Summary:**__ A series of stories focusing on the everyday lives of Weiβ. Friendship and family relationships ONLY. A little silly, a little fluffy, a little sad. Some long, some short. I do not own Weiβ Kreuz._

_**Genre:**__ General_

* * *

Bosanova, Casanova 

**Summary: **_He can be rather intimidating at times. But as Youji Kudou finds out, He is a lot more intimidating when the morning shift is missed._

* * *

One scowled, while the other watched indifferently. The first shook his head, water spraying across the room from his dripping blonde hair. The other gave one last glare, and left the room. The owner of the room flopped down onto the bed, before cursing and jumping back up, the freezing water soaking through his cover and into his very skin. He cursed loudly several times, but that did little to ease the pounding headache that he was plagued with. 

It honestly wasn't his fault, he thought sullenly, that he was so popular with the ladies, that he actually had some kind of social life. It wasn't his fault that he had forgotten that he had the morning shift, and had gotten himself drunk again. It wasn't his fault that…

"You're going to be late if you don't get going," a voice interrupted. He thought it sounded mocking, but it could have been his imagination. "He's gonna kill you if you're late."

"I know that!" he snapped, brushing past the other man- the one carrying a soccer ball- and heading towards the bathroom. "But he's gonna kill me anyway, so I can take my time now, can't I?"

Stepping into the scalding spray of water, he let out a sigh. It wasn't that he was irresponsible, really! He had just…

Forgotthathehadmorningshiftandwentoutclubbingandgotdrunkandfoundawillinggirlandthensleptin.

It really wasn't his fault. Not that having morning shift would have stopped him, anyway.

How could that bastard be so heartless!? He'd have to wash his sheets again. Or at least hang them up to dry. But why a bucket of iced water? Surely there could have been a better use for it.

He scrubbed himself until he felt vaguely human again, then turned the shower off. He took his time towelling himself dry, reasoning that if these were his last moments, he would go out feeling good and looking great. No, not just great, he had to be **hot**. He had to be damn **sexy**.

He dressed himself, and slowly opened the door, glancing down the hall to see if…

A pair of amethyst eyes glared at him.

"Get down there. Now."

There was no mistaking an honest death threat in that quiet growl. And as he fled down the stairs, Yohji Kudou concluded that Aya Fujimiya was indeed the meanest, scariest being ever to walk the earth.


End file.
